Goodnight, Baby
by PoppieJoy
Summary: One-shot. Love can never be found too late.


**Bonjour kids! I haven't written in SO LONG. Anyhoo, I listened to Lea's Without You and I completely fell in love and then I read this book called **_**Before I Die **_**and I was inspired to write this. I thought about making it a multi-chapter but I don't think my heart can take that much pain so I converted it into a one-shot. I hope all your New Years are going well. And to those of my previous readers who asked for one-shots about Brittana from **_**Mama's Letters Home**_**, I will get to that soonish. Just this really begged to be written. I haven't done anything like this before so I apologise if it sucks. But anyhoo. Enjoy x**

It's 1 am and Santana doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell her.

She can't ruin this moment.

She won't let herself.

Instead, she tries to relax and breathe in the same smell she has been surrounded by her whole life.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep-

"San?"

She pauses her breath and turns to look beside her. "Yes, Britt?"

The blonde smiles when she captures her best friend's mocha brown eyes. "You're so pretty."

Santana giggles. "Thank you,"

They stare at each other as they lay side by side, amongst the corn field that backs on to Santana's house.

"Your eyes look like warm hot chocolate swirls," Brittany continues, only her lips moving, "Swirls that I just want to dive in."

Santana giggles again. "You'd get covered in hot chocolate though, Britt."

"I wouldn't mind drowning in you,"

Santana feels her breath catch in her throat. She turns away.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep-

"San?"

She turns back. "Yes, Britt?"

"We'll always be best friends, right?"

The brunette smiles tightly and closes her eyes. "Of course, Britt."

Brittany smiles and turns to look at the sky once more.

_Of course they'll always be best friends. Of course._

Xxxx

It's 5.48 pm and Santana doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell her.

She can't ruin this moment.

She won't let herself.

Instead she tries to relax and breathe in the same smell she has been surrounded by her whole life.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

"Santana!"

She looks behind her to see _Berry _running at her with a water gun.

_Berry._

Before she can move, Berry has covered her head to toe in water.

"You ass!" She yells, wiping at her eyes.

She feels Brittany run up behind her and wrap her pale long arms around her waist. "I'll save you, San."

She turns in Brittany's arms to capture blue with mocha. They stare at each other as they stand opposite one other amongst the corn field that backs on to Santana's house.

"Here," Brittany wipes Santana's eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup. She smiles. "Such pretty eyes,"

Santana smiles and bends down to pick up her own water gun. "C'mon, Britt."

The brunette giggles before turning around and spraying Berry back, laughing the whole time.

Across the field, she spots Finn charging towards them, yelling something about getting her for soaking his girlfriend.

Santana thinks she probably did a far better job at getting Berry wet, than he ever could.

Berry squeals like a pig which makes Santana smirk. She grabs Brittany's hand and together they race towards Quinn, Kurt and Sam, guns ready loaded.

When Brittany pours the rest of the water over Santana's head, instead of yelling, like she would the others, and – surprisingly – instead of laughing at the blonde's antics, she feels panicky and out of breath and has to sit down on the stubbly ground to catch it again.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

"San?"

She looks up to see ocean blue eyes pouring into her own.

"I'm sorry," Brittany says, bending down to sit with Santana. "Let me warm my best friend up,"

Santana widens her eyes, and brings her hands up. "No, don't, I'm fine."

_Best friends. Of course they'll always be best friends. Of course._

Xxxx

It's 11:02am and Santana doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell her.

She can't ruin this moment.

She won't let herself.

Instead, she tries to relax and breathe in the same smell she has been surrounded by her whole life.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

"San!"

The brunette smiles as she tries to keep up with a running Brittany.

"Coming!" She calls back, her voice gently breaking.

She finally reaches the blonde and places her hands on her knees to recover.

Brittany bends down and looks at the brunette. Ocean blue meets mocha brown. They stare at each other as they crouch down together amongst the corn field that backs on to Santana's house.

It's now full of towering sunflowers that even when Brittany jumps, she can't see over.

"I still wanna dive into your hot chocolate eyes, even in this heat." The blonde whispers, smiling at Santana.

The brunette smiles bashfully and looks down. "I think your eyes look a little more appealing,"

"Only because they're blue,"

"Exactly,"

Brittany grins and cups Santana's cheek. The brunette tries not to make her heart beat so fast.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

"Wanna race again?" Brittany asks.

And before Santana can say no, the blonde is off again, disappearing into the sky-scraping sunflowers.

Santana doesn't want to lose her.

"Britt!" She breathily calls, trying to stand up. "Wait,"

She can hear Brittany's giggles in the wind. "You should always be able to find your best friend, San!"

_Right. Best friends. Of course they'll always be best friends. Of course._

Xxxx

It's 7am and Santana doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell her.

She can't ruin this moment.

She won't let herself.

Instead, she tries to relax and breathe in the same smell she has been surrounded by her whole life.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

"San!"

She looks up to see Brittany ahead of her, stomping in the white ice to make trails of footprints in the snow.

"Follow my footprints," She says as Santana gets closer.

Despite her shivering, she places one foot in front of the other and presses them into exactly the same footprints as Brittany's. She can't help but smile gently at how hers are that much smaller.

Brittany turns around and catches Santana's moving body. "Gotcha,"

The brunette looks up, mocha meeting blue and grins sheepishly. They stare at each other as they huddle close amongst the corn field that backs on to Santana's house.

"Your eyes go black in the snow," Brittany comments.

"It's the cold,"

Brittany's eyes widen, alarmed. "Are you cold?"

"Not if you're next to me."

Brittany seems to relax but remains her hold on the brunette. She pulls Santana's hat a little further down and removes the muffs from her head to place them on Santana's. "Better?"

Santana smiles thankfully. "Yeah,"

"You're like a werewolf,"

Santana giggles softly. "I think you'll find it's vampires who have eyes that change colour. Plus, they are always cold."

"Like you," Brittany frowns.

"Like me," Santana echoes, losing her breath,

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

"San," Brittany whispers, cupping the brunette's cheek. "You'll always be my best friend."

Santana has to look down in fear of crying.

_She knows. Right. Best friends. Of course they'll always be best friends. Of course._

Xxxx

It's 10:17pm and Santana doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell her.

She can't ruin this moment.

She won't let herself.

Instead, she tries to relax and breathe in the same smell she has been surrounded by her whole life.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

"San?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"I love your voice,"

Santana turns from where she is sat in between Brittany's legs to look at her. She frowns. They stare at each other as they cuddle amongst the corn field that backs on to Santana's house.

"Thanks?"

"It's really pretty and it reminds me of when I was little."

Santana smiles and grips Brittany's arms tighter. "Yours does too,"

Brittany grins. "Every time you speak, it's like all my problems go away. It makes everything okay again and it makes me feel safe."

Santana leans back and rests her head on Brittany's chest. "Yeah, me too."

"And every time I look into your eyes, I know that you'll never leave me." Brittany kisses the top of the brunette's head.

Santana feels her breath hitch like it usually does but instead of starting to deep breathe, she feels her throat constricting and burning and soon enough, she is vomiting blood all over the corn field and all over her mom's picnic rugs.

Brittany sits up and moves to Santana's side, pulling her hair back and rubbing at her back.

"You didn't say you felt ill, San." Brittany chastises gently, fishing in her pocket for a tissue to wipe Santana's mouth.

The brunette fiercely snatches it from Brittany's hand and does it herself. "That's 'cause I didn't, Britt."

She feels anger boiling in her stomach and pain shooting through her chest.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

Brittany sighs and kisses Santana's temple. The brunette finishes up and falls back into the blonde's embrace.

"I'm sorry," Santana says.

"Best friends always take care of each other, San, no matter what."

_Yeah. She knows. Right. Best friends. Of course they'll always be best friends. Of course._

Xxxx

It's 9:04am and Santana doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell her.

She can't ruin this moment.

She won't let herself.

Instead, she tries to relax and breathe in the same smell she has been surrounded by her whole life.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

"San?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I don't think Lord Tubbington is here,"

Santana stops trailing Brittany when she reaches her looking underneath a pile of dead cropped grass. The blonde is dressed in her cheer outfit. Anyone could see her for miles. The dancer looks at Santana and smiles into the mocha pools. They stare at each other as they stand in front of one another amongst the corn field that backs on to Santana's house.

"I reckon he's gone home, Britt."

"Me too," She replies, hugging Santana. "Why did Coach kick you off the Cheerios?"

Santana sighs. She knew this was coming. "Because I told her I don't want to go to the early morning practices anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get up that early."

"You used to love Cheerios." Brittany comments, holding Santana tighter.

The brunette pinches her lips together. "I know."

When they break apart, Brittany runs her hands down the sides of Santana's face and pulls her fingers through raven hair. Some of it breaks off and gets tangled in the blonde's long fingers. Some of it floats away in the breeze. Some of it gets caught in the brunette's hair, all clumpy and knotted.

Brittany frowns. "I didn't think I was pulling that hard, San."

Santana's heart breaks. "You weren't. I just have weak hair."

"Nothing about you is weak, Santana."

She breaths in deeply, choking on her breath and as usual, she has to breathe in deeply to calm her heart.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

"My best friend is _not _weak."

_Sure. Yeah. She knows. Best friends. Of course they'll always be best friends. Of course._

Xxxx

It's 4:38pm and Santana doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell her.

She can't ruin this moment.

She won't let herself.

Instead, she tries to relax and breathe in the same smell she has been surrounded by her whole life.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And-

"San?"

"Mm,"

"I like your new puppy,"

Santana smiles and turns to watch Brittany tickle the baby boxer. She looks up so their eyes meet. They stare at each other as they sit beside one another amongst the corn field that backs on to Santana's house.

"I like him too,"

"Have you named him?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for you."

Brittany smiles at this and links her pinkie with Santana's. The brunette closes her eyes at the touch. She doesn't want to breathe deeply again. She's fed up of that.

"I want to call him Mocha." Brittany says.

"Why?" Santana asks.

"Because that's the colour of your eyes. And your eyes keep me safe. So this puppy will keep you safe." Brittany grins at her smartness. "Mocha will keep you safe."

That's what does it. That's what makes her breath hitch and that's what makes her have to fucking deep breathe again.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One-

"San," Brittany giggles, wriggling their pinkies to catch her attention. "Look at him!"

Mocha is crouching down onto his front legs and growling playfully at a cricket on the sprouting ground.

"I told you he'll keep you safe." Brittany says, resting her head on Santana's hat covered one. "He'll be your best friend when I'm not there."

_Fuck. Sure. Yeah. She knows. Best friends. Of course they'll always be best friends. Of course._

Xxxx

It's 6:21pm and Santana doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell her.

She can't ruin this moment.

She won't let herself.

Instead, she tries to relax and breathe in the same smell she has been surrounded by her whole life.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And-

"San?"

_Fuck._

She just looks over at Britt who is throwing a stick for Mocha.

"Why'd you shave all your hair off?"

Santana closes her eyes and doesn't know how to answer. She looks away to Mocha and wraps her old cheer coat around herself tighter. She looks down, hangs her head low between her knees and then turns back to Brittany. Their eyes meet and for a moment she can't think of anything. They stare at each other as they perch on the edge of a hay bale amongst the corn field that backs on to Santana's house.

She shrugs. "Just fancied a change."

Brittany cocks her head and bites her lip. "You're still so pretty,"

Santana's bottom lip crumples and she looks away quickly. She can't break down in front of Brittany.

"Just think," Brittany starts, throwing another stick for Mocha, "We could get your dad's paints from his studio and draw rainbows and unicorns all over your head!"

Santana surprises herself with the energy to giggle.

"Or we could paint a sun all over it," Brittany says as she looks at the early summer sunset ahead of them.

"I'd like that," Santana hoarsely whispers.

She wants to curl up in Brittany's arms so bad but she can't. She can't do that to Brittany. Not now.

"And it's so nearly summer, so we can get our towels and come sunbathe out here again." Brittany says excitedly, swinging her legs. "I like seeing you in your bikini."

Before Santana can agree, she feels a familiar burning and pain shooting through her chest and in less than a second, the golden ground beneath her is painted red.

"Shit," She mutters.

"San!"

Brittany leaps off the hay bale and runs in front of Santana. She pulls the brunette down and into her arms. Santana feels too weak to push her away and say she's fine.

Because she's not.

Brittany holds her whilst Santana wretches and quickly moves out the way to hold her hair back so Santana can spew again. And again. And again.

Her whole mouth feels like it's on fire and her throat could not be more burned. Brittany crouches beside her and retrieves her usual tissue from her pocket to wipe away at Santana's mouth. It's pointless though because Santana ends up spewing again and her mouth just gets even bloodier.

When the brunette is sure she is done, her heart feels like it's just going to collapse out of her chest and without being able to stop herself, she falls directly into Brittany's chest. The blonde wraps her arms around Santana and even though it is warm outside, she can feel the brunette trembling beneath her.

"Let's get you inside. I'll cancel my plans tonight. Best friends don't leave each other like this."

She whistles for Mocha and heads back to Santana's house.

For the first time, Santana can't even form a proper word in her head. She can't even think straight or hold the energy to feel sad that that's all she is to Brittany. For the first time, she lets her lip crumple. She lets her shoulders shake and she lets the tears come.

Because she hasn't got time to think anymore.

She has to just do.

Xxxx

It's 4.01am and Santana doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell her.

She can't ruin this moment.

She won't let herself.

Instead, she tries to relax and breathe in the same smell she has been surrounded by her whole life.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One-

"San?"

She doesn't think she has the energy to speak.

"If you're awake, I need to tell you something."

She wants so badly to hear what it is but when she tries to move or speak or anything, her chest constricts and she has to fucking deep breathe again.

Whose idea was it anyway to sleep out in the field tonight?

She feels Brittany shift beside her and the next thing she knows, the blonde is lying down the way she is facing and smiling right into Santana's eyes.

She tries to smile her thanks but she can't. She just hopes Brittany can see it through her eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you,"

She wants to say she didn't. But everything fails her and she can only lay there watching Brittany's ocean blue eyes.

"I wanted to thank you," She whispers, edging closer to the Latina. "For everything."

Santana feels her chest constrict.

"You're this amazing part of my life that has always been there. You always make me smile and make me laugh and I can never be unhappy around you. Whenever I see you, I'm just like, there's my girl! There's my happiness and there's my smiles."

Brittany brings her fingers to Santana's face and traces it all the way to the top of the beanie hat she is wearing to stop her scalp from getting cold. Even though it's summer.

"You're so amazing, San." She continues, looking back into Santana's eyes. "You're so beautiful, so intelligent and so perfect in every single way and I could never live without you. I need my best friend so much and-"

Santana's throat constricts tighter and she feels an odd tingling building up from her toes, up her legs and towards her heart. She's never felt this before.

She feels very angry about what Brittany just said and so guilty that her heart really hurts.

Really, really hurts.

She feels herself choking on her breath and the burning arrives again and before Brittany can carry on, Santana is being thrown forward by her wretching, blood pouring out of her mouth all over the ground above their heads and some in Brittany's hair. She can't stop. It just keeps pouring out.

Then her heart starts to hurt even more and it feels like someone is pulling it. Yanking it out of her chest and smashing it at the same time making her cough and wretch harder.

She chokes on the blood in her throat and tries to wretch it up.

It doesn't work. It sort of just spills out of her mouth and down her cheeks.

She needs to sit up but she can't. She's stuck on her side and she can't even speak.

Brittany sits up desperately. She wipes Santana's cheek with her hand, making it worse. She can't help but panic.

"San, please, sit up, what's wrong?"

Santana's can't sit up. She has no energy left.

She knew she shouldn't have slept out tonight.

"San, sit up with me, come on!"

Brittany pulls the girl up, finally, and Santana feels a horrid sense of satisfaction as the blood she has been choking on pours out of her mouth and down her chest, soaking Brittany's cheer sweater completely.

Brittany doesn't even think or care about waking up Santana's neighbours. She just yells for the girl's parents whilst scooping her up and carrying her towards the house.

Santana stars making rigid movements and all she can think about is the pain in her chest and how her blood burns through her body. Like it's trying to dissolve her entire being so she never existed.

_Don't forget me, _she thinks.

Why is she thinking that?

Brittany's screaming doesn't even register in Santana's ears. All she can hear is the tiny voices in her head, whispering scary words that she has tried so hard not to think about for nearly two years.

"Help!"

It's only a background noise.

All she wants to do is escape into Brittany's eyes but she can't seem to find them. They've gone.

_Don't forget me._

Shut up!

_I was here._

No!

"Help!"

Brittany's eyes. Where are Brittany's eyes? They will stop all this. Make it go away. Make it safe again. Where are her eyes?

As Santana feels herself drifting away, she captures the familiar sight of ocean blue.

The pain stops.

It stops just as she realises the blue wasn't coming from those eyes but from the flashing lights of a towering vehicle beside her breaking body.

Xxxx

It's 2:51pm and Santana doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell her.

She can't ruin this moment.

She won't let herself.

Instead, she tries to relax and breathe in the same smell she has been surrounded by her whole life.

One deep breath.

And release.

One deep breath.

And release.

One-

"San?"

She opens her eyes and looks to her left. She hates seeing Brittany here. In this hospital. With all the wires and tubes and drips and beeps.

"Tell me," She says softly, reaching down to brush her fingers across Santana's bald head. "Please,"

Santana closes her eyes at the touch and sighs deeply. "Britt," She manages to whisper.

"Santana," Brittany repeats, firmly. "Please,"

Santana crumples her lips at the blonde and feels the tears already welling in her eyes. "I'm ill, Britt."

"Santana, I'm not stupid, I want the truth; that's not the truth."

"Okay," The Latina whispers, closing her eyes and letting a tear drop, "Okay,"

Brittany wipes away the girl's tears and leans closer to listen.

"You're not stupid, Britt." The blonde closes her eyes. "I am ill. But... But I'm also dying."

Brittany's whimper is the one sound Santana had been trying to avoid for two years.

She finds the blonde's hand and grips it tight, waiting for her to recover.

"When will it happen?"

Santana looks away and swallows visibly. "Apparently any day now."

"What?"

Santana inwardly curses herself.

"San, you're gonna die any day now and you hadn't told me?" Brittany whimpers again and buries her head in the Latina's hands.

Santana watches her cry, trying desperately hard to be strong if only for the last fucking days of her life and strokes the blonde's long hair.

"I'm so sorry, Britt," She whispers, shaking her head.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid," Brittany scolds herself, pushing her eyes into Santana's hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Brittany,"

"Britt, stop," Santana strains, chocking on her held back tears, "This is not your fault,"

"But San!" Brittany says, louder this time and raising her head to look at her. "It is! It _is _my fault because I didn't do anything. I didn't notice and I didn't pay any attention. I was so busy wondering what song to sing in Glee or what moves to do in Dance or how to make you like everyone else and not just me. I was too busy to notice my best friend was dying!"

The only thing Santana hears after that is the words _best friends _echoing in her mind.

"And you're not even that," Brittany whispers, looking away.

Santana's heart stops. "Not even what, Britt?"

Brittany shakes her head.

"Britt, please, I haven't got much time,"

The blonde bursts out into more tears at that and the Latina hates herself.

"I mean that I have so much to tell you, San." She says, wiping her eyes and gripping the Latina's hands. "I have so much I need you to know but now I have so little time,"

Santana forces herself to lean forward and cup the blonde's cheeks. "Tell me now. Please. Before it's too late, please, tell me now," She looks hard into Brittany's eyes. "Tell me everything,"

"Oh, San," Brittany sighs, leaning into the other's hand. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, placing her own hand above Santana's. "I want..." She stops and looks to the floor. "I want to do so much _with _you because I love you. I love you so much and now... now I can't because there's isn't enough time."

"For you, Brittany," Santana interrupts, moving forward, "there is always time. I will always make time for you."

Brittany breaks out a sob before letting Santana fall back into her bed. She leans forward and presses a kiss to the Latina's temple before carrying on.

"I love you, San. And I want to show you that I do. I want to take you out to Breadstix on a date and hold your hand and tell you that you look beautiful. I want to tell you that however hard I've tried, no one comes close to you and no one ever will. I want to climb trees with you and carve our names in them. I want to smudge ice cream in your face and then kiss it all off. I want to marry you one day. Live in the same house as you and have children with you. I want to have two little girls and one little boy, with you. Everything with you. I want our family to be best family friends with Quinn's and I want everything to be perfect, with you." She has to stop briefly to compose herself. "And most of all, San, I want to make love to you. Because we never have and I'm not sure we ever will."

Santana let her sobs break out before pulling Brittany closer to her, cursing herself for not saying anything for two whole fucking years.

"Britt," Santana whispers in her ear because she doesn't have the strength to be any louder. "I _will _make love to you. I promise you. We will make love together because I love you too."

Brittany cries again and Santana can't help but hurt from how both of them are crying together.

"San," Brittany says, as she pulls back, keeping her face close to the Latina's. "If you had one last wish, what would it be?"

The blonde wipes Santana's tears before her own.

Santana wants to say to take this all away.

To never have hurt Brittany in the first place.

To go back in time and live every last moment with Brittany.

But she knows they can never come true.

Instead, she says, "For you to take back to our field and kiss me senseless,"

Xxxx

The ground is covered in rugs and blankets and comforters, with four small fires surrounding them. Santana is clad in four pairs of socks, thermal underwear, two pairs of sweatpants and four top layers with Brittany's cheer sweater and cheer jacket. She has blankets covering her legs and gloves covering her hands. On her head sits the usual hat she wears.

Brittany knows they haven't got much time and she doesn't want Santana getting cold. She wants this to be the best moment of Santana's life. She wants Santana to remember it, even when she's up in the stars.

Santana lies on her back, amongst the millions of blankets. Brittany hovers above her, kissing her cheek, her nose, her eyelids and her eyebrows. Her left hand cups Santana's cheek whilst the other has managed to nestle beneath the Latina's bottom layers and into her panties, rubbing and massaging the girl's most sensitive spot.

Tears fall from both girl's eyes but Brittany just kisses them away, whispering "I love you," all the while into Santana's ears.

Santana pulls Brittany closer and kisses her delicately. Their tongues dance together and the Latina doesn't think she's ever felt anything more soft and _right_.

As Brittany's right hand continues to move, Santana begins to moan - softly into Brittany's mouth and occasionally into the night summer air. She doesn't argue about not pleasing Brittany because the blonde assures her that this means more to her than anything ever will.

When Santana comes undone, Brittany kisses all over the Latina's face before returning to her lips and kissing her softly, both of them whimpering from pleasure and from their tears.

As they lay in the afterglow, Brittany motions to the starry sky and whispers, "Do you think there is an address in the stars?"

Santana holds on to Brittany's arms tighter and replies, "For you, Britt, yes,"

"Then I promise I'll write to you, San. Every day,"

Santana smiles. "Thank you, Britt." She pulls the blonde closer. "And when you do, tell me about all your boyfriends and girlfriends and all the cute and lovely things they do for you and say to you. Tell me what new tricks Mocha learns and tell me how he gets on with Tubbs. Tell me how much my dad's paintings go for and tell me how many babies my mum delivers in a day. Tell me what you all graduate with and tell me what it feels like when you win Nationals with the Cheerios but especially with Glee Club. Tell me how Q marries some high-ass millionaire in Washington and tell me how Puck becomes the best pool cleaner in world history. Tell me how Mike and Tina have Asian babies and tell me how amazing it feels when you see Artie walking by himself. Tell me how your partner proposes to you and what your wedding is like. Tell me how Tubbs walks down the aisle in a suit and how Mocha is the coolest Best Man ever. Tell me what labour is like and how being preggo feels. Tell me what you call your two little girls and one little boy. Tell me how you smudge ice cream into your partner's face and kiss it all off afterwards. Tell me how you climb trees with your whole family and carve their names in at the top. Tell me all the names of the ducks you have and tell me how it feels to be a grandma. Tell me what your kid's weddings are like and whether one of them turns out to be on my team. Tell me you tell them all about me. Tell me you stayed in touch with Berry and tell me how she's some awesome star in New York. Tell me everything, Britt. But most importantly, tell me that you love me in every single letter. And I mean every single one. I just need telling that every day, even up there in the stars. Because then I'm good."

Brittany lets out a sob and nods her head fiercely. "I promise."

"I love you, baby," Santana whispers, causing Brittany to giggle sadly. "What?"

"You called me baby."

"It's something I've always wanted to call you." Santana admits, whispering.

Brittany grins before rolling over to look into Santana's mocha eyes. "Say it again."

"Baby,"

Brittany grins wider. "I love you too, baby. I always have and I always will."

"I know," Santana whispers.

And for one last time, she wraps her arms around the blonde and nestles herself into the crook of her neck.

"Goodnight, baby."


End file.
